Always In My Heart
by A Little Bit Nutty
Summary: The lose of a friend is hard but the best way to remember them is always with happy memories.


_Hi. This is my entry into a-trip-to-honeydukes's Best Friends Competition. I really liked how this turned out and I hope enjoy it as well._

It was quiet in the church, everyone was dressed up and bright colours because well that would have been what the person who's funeral would have wanted. Their was a young girl stood up in front of everyone waiting to speak what she had written down on the cards in front of her. "Lavender Brown, when you here that name what do you think. You would probably think of a somewhat silly and sentimental girl who loved to be the centre of attention, but tended to overact in extreme ways when it came to everyday situations."

A bushy hair girl, sat near the front bowed her hair a little thinking about one of these situations. It was in their third when she'd found of that her pet rabbit had been attacked and killed by a fox.

"But when you think that I, Parvati Patil think differently. I see my best friend a girl who brave and true right through to the very end. Sure some of you out there clashed with her at time but then again who didn't. Even she and I had our fights but we always managed to work things out. After all A friend is someone who smiles when you smile, laughs when you laugh, but holds your hand when you cry. I only wish that she was able to hold my hand." A few tears rolled down Pavarti's cheeks "Thank you." She then walked away from the podium and back to her seat. Once sat down in her seat an older women put an arm around Parvati in the hope of comforting the girl.

When the funeral was over and Lavender had been placed into the ground and buried Parvati apperated away not wanting to stay and speak with anyone. She'd appearated to a small clearing with a pond and lots of flower. It had been the girls favourite place to come even since they were child.

Once in the clearing Parvati went and sat down by the water and remembered the first day they met.

_"Who are you?" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked the girl with was sat just by the edge of the water._

_The girl looked around at the blonde and responded with "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Parvati" She introduced smiling._

_"Pretty name" The blonde smiled "I'm Lavender."_

_"I like your name to." Parvati responded to her. "How did you find this place? I thought I was the only person who knew about this place." _

_"Oh my mom brought me here. She's just gone into the wooded area over there to look for mushrooms." Lavender explained to her._

_"Nice." Parvati smiled. _

_"Yes. My mother says that they taste much better when you've picked them yourselves. I mean i wouldn't know because I don't think them so i'll have to trust her on that."_

_"I don't like mushroom's either." In that moment was when Parvati caught sight of a broom. "Why do you have a broomstick."_

_"I'm a witch." Lavender simply stated._

_"Wow. Me to." Parvati smiled._

_"Oh my gosh that's so cool. Did you see the latest addition of witch weekly and the article about the Chudley Cannon chaser being caught cheating on his wife."_

_Parvati smiled "Yes, I couldn't believe that that happened."_

_"I know." _

_"Have you had your Hogwarts letter yet?" Parvati asked her new friend._

_"I have. I start in September."_

_"Me to. I hope I get put in Gryffindor but I don't think I will cause all my family has been put into Ravenclaw for generations."_

_"Oh mine different. All my families been put into Gryffindor so i'm pretty that that's where i'll be going when I start. My mom's said she doesn't mind what house I get sorted into though as long as i'm happy."_

_"Lavender." Was called out from the edge of the forest._

_"That's my mom. So i've got to go but I shall definitely see you on the Hogwarts Express" Lavender got up grabbed the broomstick and skipped away happy that she'd made a new friend._

Parvati looked around when she heard a familiar voice speak to her. "Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"Lavender."

"Parvati"

"You silly girl." Parvati said getting up from the grass and walking over to Lavender.

"What?" Lavender responded.

"You know this is perminant." Parvati told her best friend. Lavender shook her head. "What'd you mean its not?"

"They let me have one last visit before I passed over"

"And you chose to visit me. Why not your parents?"

"Because you my best friend. The person who I know is going to take this the hardest."

Parvati smiled a little bit "Seems like you wasted your visit."

Lavender frowned a little "Why?"

"Because you'll never been gone. You'll always be in my heart."

Lavender smiled and as she disappeared into nothing "Goodbye Parvati."

"Goodbye." Parvati whispered smiling.


End file.
